


Thoughts

by Rae_ii



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8909215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rae_ii/pseuds/Rae_ii
Summary: Drabble: Korra's thoughts during her recovery after season 3.





	

Take a breath. Hold it in. Feel your lungs swell with the need to breathe. Remember you’re only human. No matter how much the world tries to tell you you’re more than that, more than yourself. You’re everything and nothing all at once. You’re the sun and the moon, the earth and the sea, the air that you breathe, the spirit of ancient legacies. And you belong to the world, not yourself.

But she reminds you when you feel your darkest. When you struggle to remember yourself. When you’re being haunted by a past you that refuses to let you go, refuses to let you forget. It forces you to look back on yourself and every choice you’ve made over and over. But the fear of it is overwhelming and you can’t let go. But then she’s there and suddenly you can breathe again. The walls stop closing in on you and she stands there fending off the worst of your memories. She’s no miracle worker that makes you forget everything, but while she’s there, her light drowns out the darkest of your thoughts. She pulls you in and her touch soothes, her voice calms, her scent draws you in. Maybe for a bit, this is okay, you think. If you let go just like this, maybe one day it’ll all be okay again. 

As long as she’s here.

**Author's Note:**

> Literally the shortest drabble ever haha  
> Just some thoughts that I had thinking about how Korra must have felt during her recovery after season 3 (assuming Asami had been around during that period). I drew a bit of inspiration from the situation I've been going through and my feelings towards a particular someone, in which I kind of feel mirrors Korra and Asami's relationship in a way. 
> 
> Hopefully I'll get the time and inspiration to write out the full story that I've had rolling around for a couple months now about these two badasses we all love haha 
> 
> Thanks for reading~


End file.
